


We Found Love

by puckme69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckme69/pseuds/puckme69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle at La Iglesia Derek and Braeden essentially disappear. This is until they find Scott in their hotel room one night. He didn't just miss them, he needed them around. Soon after, they begin dating. They've returned to Beacon Hills and have kept their relationship secret, for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! I've never done any poly pairings, but I'm really excited for this! Please leave comments. I live off the feedback! ^_^

Braeden put her hair into a high ponytail and sat on the edge of the bed. The small dip in the bed causing Scott to roll over. He gave the mercenary a lazy smile and lifted the duvet for her to slide in. A moment passed wherein he just looked at her. As she got comfortable, shifting slightly, her eyes caught his.

 

“What?” she asked scrunching up her nose.

 

He shook his head. “Nothing, you’re just...gorgeous” he said nonchalantly, his eyes still fixated on her.

 

“Derek, can you tell Scott to stop being so romantic?” she laughed, but rested her head on Scott’s chest anyway.

 

“You know it’s his weakness.” the smile on Derek’s face resonated through his voice. He laid on the other side of Scott on their California King bed.

 

“Shut up.” Scott said, still looking lovingly at Braeden. “I wasn’t sure I’d love you the way I love Derek, but I do.” he smiled, kissing her forehead.

 

Braeden stilled. She raised her eyebrows in question and opened her mouth to reply, but instead let out a deep breath and moved to get out of bed.

 

“Wait, Brae, I didn’t--”

 

She ignored him as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Derek wasn’t fully paying attention, but could tell by Braeden’s gait that she wasn’t happy. She hopped out of bed and followed her into the kitchen, but not before glaring at Scott.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” he said defensively.

 

Derek found her filing up a glass of water and hugged her from behind.

 

“Derek, let go of me.” She said calmly. He released his grip, but kept a gentle hand on her hip. He stared as she gulped down the glass and set it in the sink.

 

“Scott didn’t--”

 

“I know.” she said pushing his arm off and sitting on the L-shaped couch in the living room.

 

By this time Scott had walked out of the bedroom.

 

“Braeden, I love you. I really do. I wasn’t sure because I remember you saying you’d kill me if you had to. I know you won’t now, but I didn’t know you and I would get so close.” He said sitting next to her and putting a hand on hers.

 

She finally turned to face him. “How would you feel if I told you I never thought I could ever have feelings for you?” she asked.

 

“Like shit.” he mumbled, tracing circles into the back of her hand.

 

“Goodnight.” she said pulling her hand away from his and lying down on the chaise.

 

“Brae, please don’t--” Derek began as he walked to them both.

 

“Night Derek.” she said coldly. Derek shot a look to Scott and he hung his head as he went back into the bedroom. Derek sighed and said “goodnight” back to Braeden.

 

He shucked off his henley and jeans and crawled into bed behind Scott.

 

“I keep fucking up.” Scott said before biting his lip.

 

Derek ran a hand over Scott’s side. “I hate to say it, but she’s scaring me” Derek said, pushing his body up against Scott, hoping that he warmth would ease how unsure he felt.

 

* * *

 

Braeden curled up and cried herself to sleep. It had nothing to do with Scott’s comment, well, not really.

 

Braeden was pregnant.

 

 


	2. Two

It was a scene that just kept replaying, Braeden would sleep alone on the couch worrying her boyfriends. At first it was because she despised even being touched, but she kept doing it because it was more comfortable. She had all the room she wanted. Even on a California King bed, it seemed as if there wasn’t room for all three of them anymore.

 

One night Scott woke up around 3am for no apparent reason. He sighed as he saw Braeden lying on the couch. He was on his way to get a late night snack when he heard her groan before rolling over. Scott decided to skip the snack and sat beside her, gently rubbing at her shoulder.

 

“Brae.” he said quietly, shaking her gently. She grunted and her eyes opened slowly. She smiled and made a quiet, content sound.

 

“Come to bed.” he pleaded, nervous about her recent sleeping habits.

 

“I’m fine Scotty.” she said kissing him gently.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry.” he said holding back tears. He had already sent flowers, chocolates, and a shiny new Sig Sauer to show how much he loved her, to no avail.

 

“I’m not upset with you Scott.” she said.

 

“You’ve barely spoken to me in two weeks” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on with me, honestly.” she said pulling Scott down beside her.

 

“I feel like shit all the time and I’m crying for no reason now. I fucking cried at a Target commercial the other day.” she said nervously.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

 

“Go see a doctor. Please. I know it sucks, but Derek and I are really worried.”

 

Braeden rolled her eyes. “Fine.” she lied. At most she might give Deaton a call, but she wasn’t going to a doctor.

 

“Thank you.” Scott said burying his face in her neck. The feeling of his stubble on her neck set her off like a switch. Before she knew it she was straddling him and her fingers were in his hair. Scott groaned loudly as his cock throbbed at her inner thigh. His hands roamed her back and he gave her ass a gentle squeeze. He didn’t have a clue what was going on, but he wasn’t about to complain.

 

Braeden stood long enough to drag Scott’s sweats down and slid her boyshorts down like they were on fire. Scott let out a shaky breath as he watched Braeden slide down on his cock. He let his head roll back to the top of the couch as he rested his hands on her waist.

 

“Fuck Brae…” he groaned as she rolled her hips against his. He leaned up and placed a few hard bites on her neck.

 

“Yes, fuck” she moaned out riding him hard and fast as he thrust up as much as he could.

 

Scott picked her up and set her down lengthwise as he put a hand in her hair and kissed her as he kept moving his hips. Scott was so hot for it he was on the verge of coming after just moments inside her. It had been so long since she’d slept with either him or Derek and as much as Scott loved fucking Derek he missed feeling her.

 

Braeden kissed him hard and sloppily, grinding her up as his cock reached her g spot.

 

“God, I missed being inside you.” he said as he sped up. He reached his hand into her tank and massaged her breast gently.

 

“You guys leaving me out?” Derek said from the bedroom doorway, rubbing his cock gently through his boxers.

 

“How long you been watching?” Scott asked breathing heavy.

 

“Long enough.” Derek said walking around the couch to them.

 

* * *

  
  
  


A week later Braeden was at her breaking point. She couldn’t stand being around Scott and Derek’s endless questioning so she’d spent the week at Lydia’s place. Nobody would suspect them to be close, but mutual loss or near loss was enough to bring the two together. She didn’t know about her relationship with Derek and Scott and Braeden wanted to keep it that way. Instead, she told her she’d been having a hard time sleeping alone.

 

Of course Lydia asked why she wasn’t staying with Derek. Not because she didn’t want the mercenary to stay with her, but it just seemed more logical for Braeden to stay with her boyfriend.

 

Braeden panicked. She said things between her and Derek weren’t the same after La Iglesia and Lydia stopped questioning it. She felt horrible for lying, but she needed to get away from her boys for a while. She finally went to see Deaton after spending her mornings over the toilet bowl, with Lydia holding her hair up and rubbing her back. She said it must have been some bad sushi since Braeden had a tendency to eat out frequently.

 

“Well Braeden, I’ve got some news for you.” Deaton said walking into the examination room. “You’re pregnant.” he said.

 

Braeden choked on the gum she was nervously chewing. “Wh-what?” she said with glassy eyes. She was in complete shock.

 

“I’m--I’m on birth control.” she said crossing her arms uncomfortably.

 

“I know you and Derek are a--thing, so it’s possible. When werewolves mate with humans...birth control isn’t usually effective.” he said.

 

Fear immediately struck into her heart. The only problem was who the child’s father was. It could be Derek or Scott and they’d never discussed anything like this.

 

“Thanks Deaton.” she said abruptly, grabbing her jacket and leaving before he had the chance to say anything else.

 

When Braeden was back at the loft she checked the time on her phone. It was 4 and Scott was probably there after school. She opened the large metal door uneasily and saw both Scott and Derek snap their heads to stare at her.

 

“Braeden.” Derek said jumping over the couch and running to her. “You-you’re--”

 

“I’m pregnant.” she said before he could finish.

 

“I know….I can smell it.” he said hugging her tightly.

 

“Brae,” Scott said rushing up to her and he kissed her cheek with his hand on her lower back.

 

“I couldn’t smell it earlier.” he said looking to Derek. Derek gave the Alpha a look with his eyes narrowed.

 

“You guys were tracking me?!” she said punching them both in the arm.

 

“Hey, our girlfriend stops sleeping in our bed then leaves the house for a week for no reason. We were worried out of our minds.” Derek said holding her hand gently.

 

It did all make sense. Braeden nodded and sat on the couch between the two of them.

 

Scott was nervous to break the silence, but curiosity was killing him. “So...what are we gonna do?” he asked. He wasn’t sure if Braeden even wanted kids, she didn’t seem like the type. He wanted to know if it was his or Derek’s, if she would even have it and how they would raise it. So many questions were running through his mind.

 

Braeden shrugged and rested her head on Scott’s shoulder. Derek sat on the coffee table facing the both of them.

 

“We’re going to figure this out. Promise."

  
  
  
  



End file.
